Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians return to a galaxy far, far away and faces a new threat known as the First Order. The team joins forces with a scavenger named Rey, a Stormtrooper named Finn who has defected from the First Order and a Resistance pilot named Poe Dameron and his droid companion BB-8, who carries part of a map that leads to Luke Skywalker. They also reunite with Han Solo and Chewbacca. Together, they must defeat the First Order and the Sith warrior known as Kylo Ren. Trivia *Botley, Starlight Glimmer, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Scroop, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Dominator will guest star in this. *Jeffrey will use both his lightsaber and Keyblade in this Adventure. Scenes Prologue *(Several members are reading a news update on Jeffrey's computer in the lab) *Starlight: "First Order"? What's that? *Jeffrey: According to this, it's a organization built from what remains of the Empire. *Jaden: That's impossible. Vader and Palpatine are long dead. *Jeffrey: Someone must be attempting to rebuild the Empire. *Twilight: Rebuild it from the ashes of the first Galactic Empire... *Brain: You can rebuild with ashes? I had no idea. *DJ: That's not what they meant, Brain. *Snowflake: *gulps* You don't think this First Order is worse than the Galactic Empire, do you...? *Jeffrey: I hope not. But they already have spread a lot of fear and terror throughout the galaxy. *Fluttershy: Who would create all of this destruction? *Jeffrey: *as he types* This is the only clue I've gotten so far. *(A image of a dark masked figure is shown on screen) *Aqua: ....!!! You don't think that...? *Jeffrey: Afraid so. We may be dealing a Sith Lord. *Patch: ...?! A Sith Lord?! *Nails: ....!!! *faints* *DJ: *gulps* *Jesse: I would think Luke Skywalker would be able to stop this. *Jeffrey: That's the biggest problem. You guys aren't gonna like this, but recent galactic reports have stated that Luke Skywalker has vanished. *Tammy: What?! But... why? *Jeffrey: I haven't found out why yet. And that's what worries me the most. *Scamper: *crosses his arms* Just when the galaxy needs him most, he plays hooky... *Jeffrey: ...Everyone. Pack everything you need. *Jaden: You heard him. We've got some traveling to do. *(Everyone went to get ready) *Jeffrey: *approaches a old box and takes out a familiar weapon* ...Didn't think I'd ever be using this again. *Aqua: *gasps in surprise* Jeffrey... You're not... *Jeffrey: *shows her his old Lightsaber* You don't have to worry. I left the ways of the Jedi a long time ago. *Aqua: So why use your Lightsaber now? *Jeffrey: I got this feeling that i might need it. *Aqua: *sighs in relief* Thank goodness. I was afraid because I was told the Jedi are forbidden from falling in love... *Jeffrey: *smiles and holds Aqua's hand* I'd never give up on you. The very woman who never saw me as a monster. *Aqua: *smiles a bit and kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *smiles and kisses Aqua back on the lips* I love you, Aqua. No matter what. *Aqua: *smiles* I love you too, Jeffrey. Nothing can ever keep us apart. *Xion: *smiles* *Midna: Wow. I had no idea. *Xion: About what? *Midna: Your dad having experience with the Force. The Jedi Council would have a cow if they found out he's married now. *Xion: Yoda once told my daddy that his path would be far different than that of a Jedi's. I may have been Lily's age back then, but i remember that Daddy left the Jedi order after the Battle of Endor. He felt that he had learned all he could ever learn from the Force. So he let Luke be the one to build the new Jedi Order. Since then, Daddy never used his Force abilities again. But he kept his Lightsaber all these years just in case. "Chewie, we're home." * *(To their surprise, Chewbacca and an elderly Han Solo enter the Millennium Falcon) *Han: *smiles* Chewie. We're home. *Jaden: *gasps happily and smiles widely* *Jeffrey: ...!! *smiles and thinks to himself* Han!! Chewie!! *(Han and Chewie start searching around) *DJ: *whispers* Who's out there? *(Han and Chewie check the grating, where they find Rey, Finn, BB-8 and the team) *Han: *points his gun at them* Where are the others? Where's the pilot? *Rey: I'm the pilot! *Han: You? *Chewbacca: *growls in disbelief* *Rey: Actually, we're not alone... *Jaden: *comes out of his hiding spot and smiles* It's been a long time, my friend. *Jeffrey: *comes out of his hiding spot too* You two look well. *smiles* *Han: ...!!!!!!! *slowly smiles widely* Well I'll be. Jaden Yuki and Jeffrey Dragonheart. Together on my ship. *Chewbacca: *growls happily as he approaches them* *Jaden: *smiles* Yes. Everyone else is here too. *(Alexis, Aqua and Xion come out of their hiding place) *Xion: *smiles* Han!! Chewie!! *Chewbacca: *growls happily as he hugs her* *Aqua: *smiles* So this is them, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles at Aqua* Yep, honey. Han Solo and Chewbacca. *Han Solo: *smiles* So, you've got a wife now, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. This is Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* It's an honor to meet you, Han. My husband's told me about his past experiences with you. *Han: I can see that he's been busy. *Aqua: *giggles* *(The cubs and several others come out of their hiding spots too) *Tammy: *gasps happily* Is it really them, Xion?! *Xion: *smiles* You bet. *Snowflake: *smiles* Oh my gosh!!! *DJ: *smiles* Wow! *Han: I'm guessing Diego and Shira started a family now. *Jeffrey: Yeah. They did. *Shira: *smiles* Meet my son and daughter. Tammy and DJ. *Snowflake: *smiles* And I'm Snowflake. *Han: Heh. Cute little guys. *Xion: *smiles and pets Tammy* *Tammy: *smiles and purrs* *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Lea: *smiles and crosses his arms* It's about time I meet these two. *Han: And you are? *Lea: Name's Lea. Got it memorized? *Xion: *smiles* An ol' friend of mine. *Han: Funny. Last time Chewie and i saw you, you were younger. *Xion: *giggles* Yeah. And now I'm 7 1/2 years old. * *Han: ...Yeah, i knew him. I knew Luke. *Alexis: *smiles* We knew Luke too. *Rey: ...? You did? * Attack on Takodana *Jaden: Ready to face some Stormtroopers, bro?! *Jeffrey: Yeah! *summons his Keyblade and activates his blue Lightsaber* *Jaden: *activates his Duel Disk* *Aqua: *summons her Keyblade* *Alexis: *activates her Duel Disk* *Xion: *summons her Keyblade* *Jesse: *activates his Duel Disk* *May: Go, Glaceon! *throws a Poke Ball, unleashing Glaceon* *May's Glaceon: Glaceon! *Lea: *summons his Chakrams* *Midna: *prepares her Twili magic* *The Mask: *as Teddy Roosevelt* CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!!! *(The Justice Guardians charged into battle) *Tammy: *uses her heat vision on a Stormtrooper* *DJ: *uses his super speed to knock out several Stormtroopers* *Snowflake: *summons a lightning cloud that strikes several Stormtroopers* *Shining Armor: *uses his magic to blast some Stormtroopers* *(A Stormtrooper tries to shoot Rainbow Dash) *Rainbow Dash: *kicks the Stormtrooper* *Mai: *draws a card* Go Harpie Lady!!! *(Harpie Lady gets summoned) *Joey: I summon Flame Swordsman! *(Flame Swordsman gets summoned) *Mai: Attack!!! *(Harpie Lady attacks several Stormtroopers) *Joey: Take 'em down!!! *(Flame Swordsman attacks several Stormtroopers) *Starlight: *protects herself in a magic force field* *Xion: *deflects attacks from Stormtroopers* Leia and C-3PO *(The Resistance shuttle opens and many people with the Resistance come out. One of them was Leia, much to the surprise of Han and the Justice Guardians) *Jeffrey: ...! Leia... *Aqua: *smiles* THE Princess Leia? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. Resistance Base *BB-8: *pulls a cloth covering something, which is revealed to be R2-D2!* *Tammy: *gasps in shock* Is that...?! *Xion: *smiles* R2-D2. *Snowflake: *smiles widely* Oh my gosh!!! It's really him!! *DJ: *smiles* Wow!! *(R2 just stands there) *BB-8: *gently taps him* *Tammy: What's wrong with R2? *C-3PO: BB-8. Kids. You're wasting your time. *Snowflake: Why? Is he okay? *C-3PO: I'm afraid he hasn't been himself for a long time now. *BB-8: *beeps* *C-3PO: It is very doubtful that R2 would have the rest of the map in his backup data. *DJ: Who cares? Isn't he gonna turn on for us? *BB-8: *beeps again* *C-3PO: I am afraid not. R2-D2 has been in low power mode ever since Master Luke went away. Sadly, he may never be his old self again. *Tammy: *frowns in disappointment* No.... *Xion: *puts her hand on R2-D2* If you can at least hear me, R2... I miss you. *C-3PO: I really am sorry, princess. *Xion: I know... *DJ: If only Luke were here. Tammy and I may have only heard about him from Xion and our family, but I'm sure he'd know what to do. *Snowflake: I'm sure he would too. *Tammy: ...! Let's ask Mr. Dragonheart to fix him!! *Xion: It's not that simple. I've once read on how low power mode works on droids. R2 won't work again in this state even if Daddy were to fix him. *DJ: Aw man.... I was looking forward to seeing R2 in action in person... *Xion: He was one of the greatest droids i knew. *giggles* I remember the days I've seen him in action. *Tammy: Lucky... *Xion: *pets her* I'm sorry. R2-D2 Awakens *Snowflake: *sniffs sadly* *DJ: Han... *Tammy: And we were just getting to know him... *sheds a tear* *Xion: *remains silent as she sheds a tear* *(Suddenly, she hears a familiar sound) *R2-D2: *beeps as he slowly awakens* *BB-8: *rolls over to him and beeps happily* *R2-D2: *beeps back at BB-8* *Xion: *sees this, gasps...then smiles* *C-3PO: R2-D2! You've come back! *Tammy: *gasps happily and jumps up and down* He's on!!! R2-D2 is active!!! *DJ: *smiles* Awesome! *Snowflake: *smiles and approaches R2* Hello, R2. *R2-D2: *beeps at the cubs* *Xion: *hugs R2-D2* Hi, R2. Missed me? *R2-D2: *beeps happily at Xion* *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. It has been a long time. *R2-D2: *beeps more* *Xion: Oh! *smiles* The cubs? Two of them are my little brother and sister. *Tammy: *smiles* I'm Tammy! *DJ: *smiles* I'm DJ. *Snowflake: *smiles* And I'm Snowflake. *Xion: *smiles* *R2-D2: *beeps more* *C-3PO: You found what? *R2-D2: *beeps at C-3PO* *C-3PO: How dare you call me that! *smacks him* *Xion: *giggles quietly* *Tammy: *snickers* Looks like he hasn't changed a bit. *DJ: *chuckles* *Snowflake: Are they always like this together? *Xion: *smiles* Oh, yeah. *R2-D2: *beeps at C-3PO* *C-3PO: Find Master Luke? How? *Tammy: Yeah. We don't have the rest of the map. *R2-D2: *beeps at C-3PO* *C-3PO: ...! Come, R2! We must go tell the others at once! *(In another room) *Aqua: *sighs sadly* *Lea: ...How could this have happened? *May: We may have stopped the Starkiller Base, but it doesn't feel like a real victory. *Midna: I knew Kylo Ren couldn't be reasoned with. His heart was too corrupted by darkness. *Jaden: *rubs his injured leg* Son of a friend or not, I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!! *Jeffrey: So will i...for Han! *(Leia stood sad and silent until C-3PO arrived with R2-D2 and the kids) *C-3PO: General? Excuse me. General? *(Leia turns to see the droids) *C-3PO: R2-D2 may have some much needed good news. *Leia: Tell me. *Aqua: *sees R2 and smiles a bit* The infamous R2-D2. What an honor. *R2-D2: *beeps happily at Aqua* *Jeffrey: *smiles* It's been a long time, old friend. *Aqua: *kneels down to R2 and smiles* I'm Aqua. Jeffrey's wife. *R2-D2: *beeps happily at her* *May: *giggles* He's so cute. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Lea: *smiles a bit* About time we met him. *Xion: *smiles at Lea* *Midna: *smiles a bit* I'll admit. He is cool looking. *Jeffrey: *smiles a bit* Yeah...he is. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531